


There's One Bed, Baby

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A little angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, bed sharing, it's not even really angst, just very emotional lol, mostly just cause emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: When Max suggested that Billy and Steve carpool back to Hawkins from California, Steve didn't know what to expect. He definitely hadn't expected the two of them to wind up sharing a bed for the night.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	There's One Bed, Baby

Billy and Steve had been driving for hours and they were both starting to get a little irritable. By some crazy twist of fate, they both ended up at schools in California and, because they both cared about Max (even though Billy didn’t like to admit it), they were both heading back to Hawkins for the kid’s high school graduation.

_ “I don’t know if I’m gonna make it back, buddy,” Steve sighed into the phone. His parents had tightened the purse strings since he left for college, which meant that he didn’t have enough for a plane ticket. Steve could still hear his father’s voice in his head.  _

_ I worked three jobs to put myself through college. We’re already paying for your tuition and your room and board, so we’re done giving you an allowance. It’s about time you got a job. _

_ It’s not that Steve minded getting a job. His dad was right about being able to support himself, but he didn’t have to be such a tool about it. Steve had picked up a job at a music store that was pretty solid. Flexible hours, cool coworkers. It paid enough for his weekly expenses, but plane tickets were expensive.  _

_ “What? Steve, we’re graduating! You have to be there,” Dustin whined.  _

_ There was a scuffle on the other end of the line and a second later Steve heard Max’s voice instead of Dustin’s. _

_ “What if you didn’t have to fly? What if you drove?” _

So yeah, it was Max’s idea that Steve and Billy carpool. It would save on gas and they could split the driving time. At least, Steve figured they could split the driving time, but when he brought it up to Billy the other boy laughed and informed him there was no way in hell that Steve was getting behind the wheel of his Camaro. Anyway, after a fair amount of bickering, they decided that Max was right and it made more sense to make the drive together. 

“Okay, we’ve got to stop somewhere for the night. I’m exhausted,” Steve said, struggling to keep his eyes open. They’d been driving for longer than they were supposed to for the first leg of the trip, but Billy had insisted everytime Steve suggested stopping that he wasn’t tired and so they kept going.

“I’ve been looking for a place to stop for the last hour, Harrington. Did you see a sign for a Motel that I didn’t,” Billy snapped and okay, he was definitely just as tired as Steve was. 

“There!” Steve said, pointing to the bright glowing sign of a Motel that, thankfully, didn’t look too sketchy. Billy turned into the parking lot so fast the tires squealed and Steve made a grab for the “oh shit” handle above his window. 

“Scared, pretty boy?” Billy teased, pulling into a spot and killing the ignition. 

Steve snorted. 

“Of your driving, Hargrove? Always,” he said, getting out of the car before Billy could respond with something snarky.

They hefted their bags out of Billy’s backseat and headed inside, both of them leaning on the front desk to keep themselves from falling over. 

“We need a room for the night,” Steve said, pulling out his wallet and slapping Billy’s hand out of the way when he tried to take out his wallet. “You’ve driven the majority of the way, the least I can do is pay for the room.”

Billy looked like he wanted to argue, but was too tired to do so, grumbling something about “preppy rich boys” as he tucked his wallet back in his pocket. Steve almost corrected him because the truth was he’d been saving up every penny he could for this trip, but he decided against it. Billy had formed his opinion of Steve a long time ago and it wasn’t likely to change anytime soon. 

The woman behind the desk handed them their key, smiling way too brightly for this hour of the night. It wasn’t until Steve and Billy got up to the room that they realized their mistake. 

“There’s…there’s only one bed,” Steve said dumbly. 

“You didn’t specify a double,” Billy accused, glaring at the other boy. 

Steve rolled his eyes, tossing his bag onto the floor and kicking off his shoes before flopping down on the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Billy asked. 

“What’s it look like?” Steve asked groggily. 

Billy huffed. 

“It looks like you think you’re the one who gets to sleep in the bed. What, you expect me to sleep on the floor?”

Steve groaned, tucking his face further into the pillow and dragging the blanket up over his shoulders. 

“The bed is big enough for both of us, but if that offends your delicate capabilities, sleep on the floor. I don’t fucking care,” he grunted, already half asleep. 

Billy didn’t respond and a second later Steve heard the bathroom door click shut. Fine, if Billy wanted to be an ass about it and sleep in the bathtub or whatever he was planning to do then he wasn’t going to lose sleep over it.

Just as he was drifting off, he felt the bed dip beside him as Billy laid down as far away from Steve as the bed would allow. Even with the distance between them, Steve could feel the heat radiating off Billy. The other boy had always run hot, Steve knew that much from basketball, but having him next to him in a bed was totally different. He liked it. A lot. 

“M’sorry. Y’know…for everything,” Billy said quietly. 

Steve almost stayed quiet. He knew that Billy must have thought he was asleep, otherwise he never would have said it. Neither of them were great at talking about their feelings. After that night at the Byers they sort of avoided each other. If they had to interact, be it during practice or Billy picking up Max from Steve’s place, there was a sense of awkward civility. It seemed like there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them to never talk about it again and instead be civil if they had to be around each other. 

“I know,” Steve mumbled, startling the other boy, “I forgive you...I mean, I forgave you for that a long time ago. But thanks for the apology.”

The last thing he heard was Billy whispering a soft, “thank you” and then he was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXX 

Steve’s comfortable sleep was short lived however, when he woke up a couple hours later. He could tell from the lack of light streaming in through the window that it was still nighttime and was about to go back to sleep when he realized he was boiling hot. Steve tried to shift away from the source of the heat, but froze immediately when he realized what was happening.

Billy was pressed against his back, one arm over Steve’s stomach, and his hips rocking against Steve’s ass. Oh. Holy. Jesus. Billy was hard. He was hard and he was panting, hot and wet, against Steve’s neck. 

Okay, of all the things Steve expected to happen on this trip; Billy leaving him on the side of the road somewhere, the two of them arguing over what music to listen to, Steve never imagined this. In his defense, he hadn’t foreseen sharing a bed with the other boy either. 

Must be having a pretty good dream, Steve thought, when the rocking of Billy’s hips started to turn frantic. He should really wake the other boy up before this got anymore embarrassing for either of them, but then Billy shifted closer, his mouth pressed against his ear and groaned a soft “S-Steve.”

Steve’s eyes widened. Billy said his name. Billy was dreaming about him. Right? He must be. There was no other reason for him to say his name, was there? Unless he knew another Steve. That’s gotta be it. Steve was a common enough name. He could be talking about--

“Harrington,” Billy moaned. 

Oh okay, Billy was definitely dreaming about him. His jolt of surprise was enough to startle Billy, ever the light sleeper, awake. Steve felt Billy’s sharp inhale of breath more than he heard it. The other boy hastily tried to move away from Steve, but no, that wasn’t happening. 

Steve caught Billy’s arm where it was still wrapped around him, pressing his hips back against Billy's and making him moan in surprise. 

“Steve,” Billy whined, sounding a little desperate, his fingers digging into Steve’s hip. Whether to push him away or pull him closer, Steve wasn’t sure. He slipped his hand from Billy’s wrist, to his hand, lacing their fingers together and giving a reassuring squeeze. 

“Don’t stop,” Steve pleaded, getting hard himself now. 

Billy was still frozen, his mouth open in disbelief. Steve didn’t blame him for being surprised. It’s not like Steve advertised that he was into guys just as much as he was into girls. Hell, he’d thought Billy was straight as an arrow until a few minutes ago. He was about to tell Billy that he didn’t have to do anything. That they could stop right now and never talk about it again if that’s what he wanted. But then, slowly, Billy moved to settle back in behind Steve. 

Billy tentatively, almost shyly, pushed his hips against Steve’s ass again.

“Is--is this---

“Yes,” Steve gasped, pushing his hips back to meet Billy’s. He realized suddenly that Billy was in just his boxers. Must have ditched his shirt and pants before he climbed into bed. Steve suddenly regretted letting his exhaustion get the better of him because his jeans were suddenly way too tight and chaffing uncomfortably against his sweaty thighs. 

“Wait,” Steve said. 

Billy was off him in an instant, eyes wide in panic, but Steve shook his head and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to the other boy’s lips. For a second he thought he’d overstepped, but then Billy was dragging him on top of him and shoving his hands into Steve’s back pockets, so maybe not. 

Steve broke the kiss, giggling at the whine that Billy let out. He leaned back so he could yank his shirt off over his head. 

“Wanna help me out of these jeans?” Steve asked, grinning when Billy tugged at the button of his pants with eager fingers, practically ripping them open. 

Steve wriggled his hips to help Billy get his jeans down over his ass. He hummed low in the back of his throat when Billy, too impatient to wait until Steve’s jeans were all the way off, pushed himself up enough to mouth at Steve through his boxers. 

“Fuck,  _ Billy _ ,” Steve groaned, swallowing hard when Billy’s fingers hooked into the band of his underwear. His eyes met Steve’s, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. 

“Can I?” he asked, his face the most honest and open that Steve had ever seen. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Billy would stop if Steve asked him to. 

He didn’t want him to stop. 

Ever. 

The thought should have scared him, but it excited him instead, and so Steve nodded. He held his breath when Billy slowly slipped his underwear down over his hips, eyes going a little wide at the sight of Steve’s dick. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone changed their mind about a blow job when they got a look at what was in Steve’s pants. Still, he really hoped Billy was up to the challenge. Not that he would blame him if he changed his mind. They could do other things. It wasn’t--

“Holy mother of--

Steve’s inner monologue cut off abruptly when Billy, with no warning, sucked his dick into his mouth. Billy’s tongue curled around him, then lapped the head and of fucking course Billy was good with his tongue. No wonder he never kept it in his mouth. Not that Steve was complaining. How could he complain when Billy was bobbing his head in earnest, fingers dug into Steve’s ass, soft snuffling sounds coming from his nose as he tried to breathe evenly as he took Steve deeper into his mouth. 

Those blonde curls were too tempting for Steve not to slide his fingers into Billy’s hair, tugging just this side of too hard. Billy didn’t seem to mind, moaning and looking up at Steve from under his impossibly dark lashes. God, had his eyes always been so blue? Steve had to look away, had to push Billy back so his dick slipped from the other boy’s mouth. It was too much. 

“What’s wrong?” Billy asked, panting. His lips were bright red, eyes blown wide with lust, tears gathered at the corners. Steve bent to kiss him, losing himself for a moment in the way that Billy went pliant against him. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Steve assured him, smoothing Billy’s sweaty curls back from his forehead. “Don’t wanna come yet,” he explained, cheeks going pink when Billy smirked at him. 

Billy, finally, helped Steve the rest of the way out of his jeans and underwear. He ran his hands along Steve’s thighs, nipped at his neck, pressed his lips to the other boy’s ear. 

“What do you want?” Billy asked. 

Steve shivered. Billy’s voice was low, slow and syrupy with seduction, but the question was sincere. What did he want? He wasn’t sure himself. Right now he wanted Billy and that was about as far ahead as his brain was capable of thinking. 

Billy. 

Beautiful, stubborn, asshole Billy Hargrove, was staring up at Steve with utter want in his eyes. Steve had a feeling he wore a similar expression. When Billy shifted his hips beneath him, he was reminded of how all of this started. Billy had been hot and hard and thrusting against Steve’s ass, dreaming who knows what about him. Actually...

“I-I want...I want you to do whatever you were dreaming about,” Steve said, his nervousness fading when Billy groaned, hiding his face in Steve’s chest and holding him tight around the waist. 

“S’embarrassing,” Billy mumbled. 

Steve smiled fondly at the other boy, his fingers gentle as they took Billy’s face in his hands, tilting his head up so they were eye to eye. 

“Did you miss the part where I almost came after having your mouth on my dick, for what, like three minutes?” Steve reminded him, knowing by the way that Billy smirked at him that whatever reservations he had had flown out the window.

“Lay on your side,” Billy said, waiting until Steve climbed off his lap to slip off the bed to dig something out of his bag. When he came back with a bottle of lube, Steve arched a brow at him. 

“Were you expecting this to happen?” he asked. 

Billy snorted. 

“Was expecting to jerk off at some point while I was home,” Billy deadpanned, fiddling with the bottle. “Never thought we would...I didn’t think you’d want...” he trailed off, shoulders tense again. 

Steve crawled across the bed on his knees, resting his hands on Billy’s sides, stroking his thumbs over his hip bones in a way he hoped would soothe the other boy. 

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Steve said. “I still think you’re kind of an asshole.” 

Billy huffed a laugh, shaking his head and looking dangerously like he was about to go lock himself in the bathroom until morning. 

“But I don’t think that’s all you are. I-I think you’re more than that,” he said, feeling a little ridiculous and sappy. He pushed through anyway. “I’d like to get to know you. If you’ll let me.” 

Billy’s bottom lip was trembling and for a second, Steve worried he might cry, but he didn’t. Instead he touched Steve’s face, thumb brushing against his cheekbone. 

“Should have known you’d be a sap,” Billy said, the crack in his voice giving him away. 

Steve smiled. 

“Is that a yes?”

Billy kissed him, a chaste thing that started out soft and sweet, but quickly turned into something dirty when Billy’s teeth caught Steve’s bottom lip. Steve, never one to be passive when it came to kissing, gave as good as he got. He licked into Billy’s mouth, pressing himself closer and snaking a hand down to run his fingers over the bulge in Billy’s underwear. 

“Fuck, yeah, that’s a yes,” Billy growled, pushing Steve backwards onto the bed and crawling over him. “But maybe first, we could get each other off,” he teased. 

Steve laughed, divesting Billy of his underwear with eager hands. He licked his hand quickly, and wasted no time in curling his fingers around Billy’s cock, giving him a few strokes and relishing in the way Billy’s thighs quaked where they were pressed against his hips. Then Billy was batting his hand away and pushing Steve onto his side, lining himself up behind him. 

Steve tensed for a moment. He realized that maybe offering to let Billy do whatever it was he was dreaming about was jumping the gun. Despite his interest in guys, he hadn’t gone further than swapping blowjobs and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for--

“Relax,” Billy murmured, lips pressed to Steve’s ear. “I’m not gonna fuck you. Trust me, okay? If you don’t like what I’m doing, just tell me to stop.” 

Steve nodded, grateful for the reassurance and focused on the warmth of Billy’s body, pressed so closely against him. He heard the snap of the lube cap being opened, bit his lip to stifle a groan at the unmistakable sound of Billy slicking himself up, then groaned for real when Billy’s hand slid between Steve’s legs to slick him up in turn. Steve frowned in confusion when Billy lifted his leg enough to slip is dick into the space between Steve’s legs. 

“Billy, what--

“Gonna fuck your thighs,” Billy told him, taking a slow breath as he let Steve’s leg back down, his cock trapped between Steve’s thighs. “That’s what I was dreaming about. Is...do you mind?” he asked. 

Steve blushed. He didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all. It might not have been what he was expecting, but he was more than on board. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s--god, please, Billy,” Steve whined, suddenly feeling hot all over. He’d been hard for a while, hell so had Billy, and with the other boy pressed so close, he knew he wouldn’t last very long. 

Billy rocked his hips slowly at first, working up into a steady rhythm. It wasn’t constant stimulation for Steve, but he didn’t mind, not when he had Billy breathing hard against his neck, breathy whimpers caught in the back of his throat. 

“D-does it feel good,” Steve asked, squeezing his thighs together a little tighter, grinning when Billy gasped, his hips picking up their pace. 

“Yeah, pretty boy. Real fuckin good,” Billy moaned, his hand moving from Steve’s hip to curl around his dick. He shifted slightly, working his arm underneath Steve so he could press his free hand against his chest, using his grip to get better leverage so he could move his hips in earnest. 

Steve whined when Billy’s hand gave a particularly clever twist and he reached back to grab a handful of Billy’s curls, desperate for something to hold onto. Usually fairly vocal in bed, Steve was having a hard time getting enough breath into his body to get much more than a handful of choked off moans out, panting hard as he thrust his hips in time with Billy’s hand. 

Billy on the other hand, had no trouble finding his voice, if the steady stream of absolute filth coming out of his mouth was anything to go on.

“Mmm, been dreaming about this a lot, Harrington,” Billy babbled, biting at Steve’s ear in between sentences. “S-sometimes I dream I’ve got you spread out under me, while I r-ride you so hard you’re b-begging me to let you come.” 

And wow, that one was a surprise. Billy wanted--he wanted to--

“Ooh, you like that, don’t you,” Billy purred knowingly. “What, surprised I’d let you fuck me? Believe me, Harrington, I’d take you so good, ride your cock like a f-fucking pro a-and--

“Billy, _ please _ ,” Steve begged, unsure if he was pleading for Billy to stop talking or hurry up and get him off because he was so hard it was starting to hurt. 

Billy chuckled against his ear. 

“Aww, baby, you wanna come? Go ahead, I won’t stop you. Come on, Steve, come for me,” Billy said, voice so low it had Steve straining to hear him as he tipped over the edge, coming harder than he could remember coming in a long time. Maybe ever. 

Billy coaxed him through it, hand open stopping when his own climax had him shaking, teeth dug into Steve’s shoulder to muffle his cries. 

They stayed pressed together as they came down, only moving when the feeling of sweat and come drying on their skin got to be too much. Steve grimaced when he looked down at himself, covered in not only his own come, but Billy’s as well. 

“Well I can safely say that was the messiest sex I’ve ever had,” Steve grumbled, shooting Billy a glare when the other boy chuckled at him. 

“What can I say,” Billy said, dragging a finger through the mess on Steve’s stomach, then sucking it into his mouth to clean it. “I’m nothing if not thorough.” 

Steve wasn’t sure if he was disgusted or turned on. 

Billy winked at him.

Both. 

Definitely both. 

“I need a shower,” Steve said, pushing himself off the bed and heading for the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder to see Billy watching him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. “Are you gonna join me, or what?” he asked, not waiting for Billy to answer before heading into the bathroom and getting the water going. He really did feel disgusting. 

Two minutes into his shower, Billy pulled back the curtain and stepped in behind him. Steve couldn’t keep the smile off his face when Billy picked up the soap, working it into a lather between his hands, and then smoothing it over Steve’s skin. He rubbed Steve’s back, easing his muscles that were sore from sitting in the car for so long. 

Steve was surprised at the care Bily took, taking his time to make sure Steve was fully clean, his hair included, before he even bothered to clean himself off. The times they’d showered together after basketball practice played over and over in Steve’s head. Of Billy being unnecessarily rough on the court, his taunts following him into the showers.  _ Plenty of bitches in the sea _ . 

Pulling the pigtails of the girl you liked, that’s what it was like. Teasing and being obnoxious, just to keep someone’s attention on you. It was never the right way to go about things, that was for sure, but it did beg the question--

“Did you have a crush on me?” Steve asked, before he could stop himself.

Billy’s fingers froze where they were buried in his own dripping curls. His eyes met Steve’s, a deep red blush on his cheeks. It occurred to Steve that this might be a weird conversation to have while they were naked in the shower. Maybe they should-- 

“Does it matter?” Billy mumbled. 

Steve rested his hands on Billy’s chest, shivered when the other boy’s arms circled his waist, hands pressed warm against his back. 

When Steve had told Billy he forgave him, he meant it. That didn’t mean that things between them were perfect. The sex was mind blowing, but it wasn’t a magical fix it for everything. But if Billy was willing to try then so was Steve. 

Steve looped his arms around Billy’s neck, moving so they were chest to chest, taking comfort in the fact that Billy’s heart was beating as hard as his was. He pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth. 

“ _ Steve _ ,” Billy breathed his name like it was a plea, lips so close they were almost touching. 

Steve smiled.

“It matters.” 


End file.
